


Drabble: The Dress Rehearsal

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Dress Rehearsal

"You daft fucking git!"

Viggo ducked, then peaked up. "Whatever it was, Sean, I assure you, I wasn't supposed to do it."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Well, then you fucking should have!"

"It's not _my_ fault your tongue can't damn well remember-"

"It's not all that fucking hard, you cocksucking-"

"Oh, look who's talking!"

Sean glared. "I don't even know why I bother. You can't even remember a fucking laminated card? It's not like I'm asking you to remember my bleeding birthday!"

"Bastard."

"Cunt."

"Blonde."

Viggo's mother looked up from the advance copy of the program. "Boys, it's 'I do'."

   
 


End file.
